Nuts, such as pecans, are conventionally harvested by collecting those that have fallen to the ground. Those that are ripe and have not fallen are caused to fall to the ground by shaking or vibrating the tree. There are various types of equipment for shaking the trees. A tarpaulin, ground cover or, in some cases, a collection device, may be placed around the tree to catch the nuts as they fall from the tree.
In some cases, the fallen nuts are simply picked up by hand which is very labor intensive. Even if a ground cover or some type of collection equipment is used, it is still necessary to manually retrieve and collect some or all of the fallen nuts.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a reliable and efficient device which may be used to retrieve and collect nuts from the ground. Further, there exists the need for an improved device which is easy to use to collect nuts and which may be easily emptied. The device may be used by both commercial nut farmers as well as individuals who have only a small number of trees.